1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski boots having a rigid shell base and which are adapted for rear-entry. More particularly, the invention relates to a ski boot which provides for the automatic closure of the boot on the leg of the skier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear-entry type ski boots have a shell base and an upper. The upper comprises a cuff, and a rear spoiler adapted to pivot away from the cuff to permit entry of the foot and leg into the boot. Once the foot and leg are in the boot, the spoiler automatically closes on the cuff and around the leg of the skier. Automatic closure of the boot is understood to mean that manual manipulation by the skier to bend back the rear spoiler of the upper against the leg is not necessary once the skier has inserted his foot into the boot. To achieve this automatic closure, the majority of known boots provide an automatic closure system which is activated by the motor force of the weight of the skier exerted directly on the arch portion of the internal sole of the boot. In an alpine ski boot this sole is most often journalled at a point and acts as a lever whose one end is connected by various linkage means to at least one journalled portion of the shell of the boot. Such a boot is taught, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 57-86301.
In this type of boot, the closure of the rear spoiler immediately follows the introduction of the foot into the boot. In effect, as soon as the skier has introduced his foot into the boot, the force exerted by his weight on the internal sole causes the closure of the rear spoiler. As a result, the skier has no control over the closure of the boot, and cannot correctly position his foot in the rigid cavity of the shell base. This is also true when the boot comprises an internal foam sock designed to permit the skier to compensate only for small irregularities in the foot or in the positioning of the foot in the boot.